04 Sweet girlfriend of Mine
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 04 : Lilly and Miley just had sex. Oliver quickly figures it out. What if the school does too? What if everybody finds out they're dating each other? Are the girls ready for this? Is it going to threaten their relationship? LILEY
1. Inside your Heaven

**Be careful**, this story contains homosexual content. If you're not comfortable with it, don't read it... just to let you know...

I do not own Hannah Montana

**Summary** of the previous stories: Miley and Lilly finally admitted their feelings for each other after a weekend in during, during which Lilly discovered Miley's secret Identity. At first Lilly didn't seem to find a place in Hannah's world, and broke up. She created Lola. During a volley ball competition, Lilly and Miley decided to take their relationship to the next level. They made love for the first time.

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, Chapter 1**

Lilly and Miley were resting on Miley's bed, cuddled and naked under the sheets. Lilly's face was burried in Miley's hair. She smelled so good. Her arm was over Miley who was holding it as it was the most precious thing she had.

They had just made love for the first time. Lilly was still hovering, and she didn't want to land. However, she had to get back to reality when she saw what time it was – after 9. Miley's dad and Jackson were going to be home soon.

''Maybe we should get ready...'' She whispered in Miley's ear. Miley groaned. She didn't want to be away from Lilly. It was like she needed her to feel alive. Lilly tried to pull away to take a shower, but Miley turned over and climbed onto Lilly.

''You ain't going anywhere...'' she said charmingly. She leaned for a kiss. Lilly put a finger on her lips.

''Just one kiss, right ?'' Lilly wanted to make sure. Miley nodded, and kissed her. The passion and desire were still there, even stronger than before. Miley could feel that Lilly was surrending to her, but she pulled away, trying to tease Lilly. She had told her one kiss, right?

Miley looked at Lilly with a smile. 'Just one kiss.'' She reminded her.

_That's true, I just asked for one kiss because of her father..., lilly thought_. She groaned. ''oh crap...'' and she abruptly grabbed Miley's head and pulled her into another kiss.

The kiss transformed into a real liplock... and things heated up. Lilly rolled on top, holding Miley's arms behind her head, and starting kissing her neck. She was gaining confidence. The first time was sweet and innocent. Now that the nervosity had disappeared, she could let her imagination and fantasies going... for Miley's biggest pleasure.

''I'll see you tomorrow... ?'' Lilly asked, resting on the front door.

''Yeah...'' Miley whispered, playing with Lilly's hand. She didn't want to let her go. How could she not be with Lilly for all this time? She loved Lilly so much that she felt like her heart could stop because of it. She came closer. Lilly wrapped her arms around her waist.

''This is so insane...'' Miley whispered, playing with Lilly's hair.

''I know... I don't want to leave you.''

''Then don't...''

Lilly smiled. ''I have to...''

Miley groaned. Lilly was right. But she wanted to have Lilly for herself. She wanted to be able to touch her, to kiss her, to... Her thoughts were interrupted by Lilly kissing her. Miley's knees immediatly felt weak. Lilly sligthly bit Miley's neck, causing Miley to moan.

''You know that... you... make it... even ...more... difficult...?''

''I know... But i can't resist you...''

Miley put their lips together again and slid her tongue into Lilly's mouth. The embrace gained in passion. Lilly's hands disappeared under Miley's shirt as Miley was grabbing Lilly's butt to pull Lilly closer to her. The girls almost lost her balance and fell.

''Maybe we should get inside...'' Miley said.

''Yeah...'' Lilly said, still kissing Miley. ''I mean... no...'' She added, trying to pull away. ''I should...'' But Miley pulled her back into the kiss. She surrendered for a few seconds, but finally found the strength to get out of Miley's grip. They were both out of breath.

Lilly pulled back a lock of her hair.

''I better get going before things get out of control.''

Miley pouted. Lillle quickly kissed her on the lips and walked to the front door. Se glanced a last time at Miley.

''Love you!''

''Love you too.'' Miley answered.

The girls stared at each other, twinkles in their eyes. They both thought of what had happened between them these last hours. It was like they were sharing the most important secret. Lilly had this lovers smile on her face. She looked down, dizzy, and with a sigh of happiness, closed the door of Miley's house. She flied away on her cloud as Miley jumped on her couch, burrying her face in the pillow, screaming of happiness. She looked at the clock. 9.46 pm. Almost 11 hours before she could see Lilly... this time, Miley screamed of frustration...

Lilly arrived to school on her skate. The dark blue gap top was perfectly adopted her curves and her jeans were sexily falling on her waist, revealing a bit of her belly skin. She grabbed her skate board and walked to her locker. She hated Mondays, but not today. The last few hours without Miley had been endless. She had wanted to call her a few times, but she didn't want Miley to get sick of her.

Lilly opened her locker and saw the picture of Miley, Oliver and her on the beach. She looked at it, smiling.

''Hey...'' she heard.

Lilly jumped and turned around. Miley. They stared at each other, without saying anything. They both were a little shy. First time they were seeing each other after last night, and they didn't really know how to act with each other, especially at school.

Lilly was the first to emerge of their stupor.

''Had a nice night?''

''No. I felt lonely...'' Miley replied with a seductive smile. Lilly took her hand and pulled her next to her locker.

''I wanted to call you...'' Lilly said, touching Miley's shirt. Miley put a hand on hers.

The bell rang.

''I gotta go to my first class. I'll see you in English...?'' Lilly asked.

Miley nodded. She wanted to kiss her, but she couldn't. The girls sighed. They were so much better in Miley's room... Lilly closed her locker and started to walk away.

''Don't forget to remember me...'' Miley said...

''Never'' she could see Lilly replied silently as she walked backwards in the corridor.

Miley leaned on the locker, unable to support her weigh because her legs were shaking. How could Lilly make her feel this way...

''Hey Lilly!'' Oliver said, siting next to her in English.

''hey.''

Oliver stared at her for a moment.

''What?'' she asked.

''I don't know... You look... different today.''

Lilly blushed. _Was it true what they said? Can we really notice on a person's face when they had just lost their virginity? _

''Err, I tried a new eyeliner...'' She lied.

''Yeah... Must be that... '' Oliver said, not really convinced.

Miley entered the classroom and took a seat behind Lilly. Oliver looked at her as he looked at Lilly.

''You too...'' he said slowly.

''Me too what?'' Miley asked confused. Lilly was started to get agitated. Oliver was going to figure out. He was looking back and forth at Miley and Lilly. And his face dropped when he finally arrived to the conclusion.

''You... and you...'' He started pointing at the girls.

Miley was lost, and looked at Lilly to ask her for an explanation. But Lilly was busy grabbing Oliver's collar and pulled him next to her face.

''Oliver !'' She said. ''Calm down... please...''

''But you...''

''Yes. Yes, we. Just shut up now. The whole school doesn't need to know !!''

Oliver calmed down, so Lilly let him go.

''Can someone tell me what's going on?'' Miley asked.

''Oliver knows.'' lilly said.

''Oliver knows what?'' But Miley didn't need Lilly to answer. She got it. ''Oh, he knows...'' She slowly said. Lilly nodded. Miley didn't know what to think about that. Oliver was her friend, and she wasn't ashamed of what happened last night with Lilly. She was just scared that the school was going to figure it out too... not that she had sex, but that Lilly and she were a couple.


	2. Ain't in Miley's room anymore

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, Chapter 2**

Their next class was drama. They all loved the class because, well, it didn't feel like a class.

''Ok, people ! Today's program is sooo excited.'' the teacher said clapping his hands. ''You're gonna looooooove it !'' He said in a funny voice.

The class giggled.

''Improvisations ! Let your minds rolling, let your fantasies expressed themselves. No limits.''

''I don't think I should do that...'' Lilly whispered in Miley's ear, seductively. Yeah, she knew what she meant. She laughed.

''So ! I'm gonna give you some scenarios and your character, and then, you just imagine what happens next. Kay, Lilly, Oliver and Jay on stage.''

The three of them stood up.

''So Lilly, you're an esthetic surgeon. Oliver, you're a woman who wants a boob job.''

''Say what ? Oliver exclamed as the class giggled.

''Oliver, you're an actor. Just do what the director, I, say.''

Oliver groaned.

''Jay, you'll be the husband, who doesn't want her wife to change because you loooove the way she looks.''

The students took place on the stage.

''Okay. Action.''

''Hello Doctor,'' Oliver said with a feminin voice.

''Hello Ma'am. So, what brings you here today?'' Lilly said in a Texan accent.

''I... erm... I'd like to... erm ...have bigger boobs...''

''I see... '' Lilly said attentively looking at Oliver's chest. ''Why is that ? Does your husband want you to have a bigger breast?'' She said investigating like a cop would do. ''Is he forcing you to fit his standards of the perfect woman?'' She said, making her character a feminist.

''No I don't !'' Jay exclamed, storming in the doctor's office. ''I love you like you are sweetie pie...'' He said, kneeling next to Oliver, holding her hands. Oliver grinned.

''So, would you like to show me how those look like ?'' Lilly asked, pointing at Oliver's chest. ''See what I can do for you...?''

''You can't do anything for her !'' Jay overacted. ''She's the most beautiful creature on Earth...''

''Excuse-me Sir,'' Lilly said outraged. ''Women are not creature. They're human beings. They're...''

''Yeah yeah whatever. Just do my boobs!'' Oliver exclamed.

''Don't, please ! Let me prove you how much I love you !'' Jay desperatly said, and leaning to kiss Oliver on the lips ; but the teacher cut the act.

''Okay guys very good, very good.'' He quickly said. ''Very...inspired. Ok, Sarah, Jordan and Clay, you're up next.''

Oliver, Jay and Lilly went back to their seats. And the class went on.

Lunch time, finally ! Miley, Lilly and Oliver got out of the classroom.

''So, guys, are you gonna spill all the details ? Oliver asked

Miley and Lilly grinned.

''Stop dreaming Oaken !'' Lilly snapped.

''A boy can never stop dreaming, Lilly! Don't you know that?''

Lilly punched him.

''Just togive you something, let's just say that it's probably the best thing ever Once you tasted it, you have to have more...'' Miley said.

Lilly looked at her, approving what she said. Y_ou have to have more. Exactly._ She could feel it right now... Unfortunatly, they were at school, not in Miley's room...

They stood in line in the cafeteria to get something to eat. There were so many people that tthe room was packed and the students were tight against each other. Lilly and Miley didn't mind.

''Oh maan ! This sucks !'' Oliver exclamed, trying to find some room.

''Yeah... yeah it does...'' Miley said pretending to be exasperated.

She glanced at Lilly with a little smile.

Having full body contact right now was the highlight of their day.

''I'm gonna go to the bathroom.'' Lilly said getting up and staring at Miley, hoping she would understand what she really wanted..

''wait up, coming with you.'' Miley exclamed following her. They left the lunch room.

''You're not really going to the bathroom, are you?'' Miley asked.

''Naaa. I was hoping you would follow me... You know, like a signal.''

They were walking in the corridors, trying to find a place where they could spend some alone time with each other.

They were now in the left aisle of the highschool, and there were less and less students.

They reached the end of the corridor. Miley knocked on a door. Nobody answered. She opened it. Lilly and Miley entered the room after a last look to see if anyone saw them. Nobody was anywhere around.

They looked around the room. Nobody would see them from there. The classroom was on the second floor. The view was on a deserted side of the school.

''You think it's secure here?'' Miley asked.

''Looks like it.'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley sat on a table as Lilly got between her legs, leaning her body against hers. They looked at each other and smiled. They were smiling so much these days...

''I still can't believe your mine...'' Lilly sighed, kissing Miley in the neck.

''After a month ? And especially after last night?'' Miley feigned to be shocked.

Lilly looked at her deeply. Miley shivered. Lilly's fragility was once again showing through these blue eyes. She could feel all she meant for Lilly, all the love she had for her.

''Gosh, Lilly, there's something in the way you look at me...''

''What...'' Lilly asked softly.

''It's like noone can actually see me and show me things like you can.''

Lilly giggled. ''oh well...''

''No, seriously. Your eyes can say everything...You don't have to say a single word.''

_Miley was so serious suddenly. Lilly became serious too. _The connection they had was as intense as the one they had last night.

''You have no idea how much I love you Lilly Truscott.'' Miley said, playing with Lilly's blond hair.

Lilly didn't reply, moved by Miley's sincerity. She kissed her and held her tight.

This was the way they always wanted to feel.

Miley and Lilly weren't careful enough. They didn't see the second door at the opposite side of the classroom. And they didn't see neither that someone had opened it and was spying on them. Miley and Lilly broke their embrace to get back to class, unaware that their lives were going to change right from this moment on.


	3. Let the Hell begin

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, chapter 3**

The next morning, when Miley arrived at school, she immediatly noticed that everyone was looking at her. Teenagers are weird. They're always staring, they're always observing you. Do you have to much make up on ? Are you too fat, too thin ? Do you have style ? Are you a geek, a prom queen ? It was the cruel reality of highschool. Hopefully, it will soon stop ! They will all grow up...

She decided to not give them too much importance and just kept walking. She was a few steps away from her locker, and this is when she saw it. She gasped, her heart missed a beat.

In front of her locker was a huge poster of Lilly and her. Kissing. Miley looked around panicked. The students had stopped to see her reaction. Some was laughing, others just stared, other was concerned.

_This can't be true, this can't be happening. It's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up, wake up, wake up ! _

But, it was real. Miley ripped out the poster, and ran away with it.

''Who would do something like that ?!'' Miley exploded, showing Oliver the picture. They both were outside, siting on the piece of grass, away from the school and the students. Miley was unable to face all the gossipings, and chatting, and laughings, and...

''I don't know... But we will find out.'' Oliver replied, trying to sound as conforting as he could be.

''And Lilly who's not here... She's gonna have a heart attack when she's gonna see that.''

Yeah, especially since it's a kind of deja-vu for her...''

''What do you mean ?''

''Jane... remember?''

''Oh yeah, riiight. I didn't think about that.'' They stayed silent a moment.

''Maybe we should do everything to stop her from finding out.'' Miley suggested.

Oliver had a small laugh. ''It's highschool Miley, you can't keep anything secret, especially when everybody knows.''

Miley sighed. She felt violated, she felt angry, but worst of all, she felt ashamed. _Ashamed ? Ashamed of her relation with Lilly ? Ashamed of loving Lilly ? What was wrong with her? How could she even think that ?_

Oliver and Miley were at the beach. Oliver wanted her to chill out and just get her mind out of everything that happened. But Miley couldn't forget.

''I'm gonna have to change school... '' she whined.

''Miley ! Enough already ! It's just a stupid picture ! Nobody cares!''

''Nobody cares... You naive little boy... !''

Lilly arrived at the beach at the end of the afternoon. She had to spend the day to a skateboard competition. Oliver and Miley were sitting at Rico's.

''Hey guys !''

''Lilly !'' Miley screamed, more surprised than anything else.

Lilly wasn't supposed to be there.

Lilly laughed seeing her friends' reactions. ''You should slow done on the coke guys...''

''Yeah. Tsss, this stupid drinks ! Pfff ! '' Oliver babbled, trying to sound coherent, but failing. Lilly raised her eyebrows, completely confused by his behavior.

''Okay... so how's school ? What did I miss?''

Oliver and Miley exchange a worried look.

''You know, the usual. Class, teachers, lunch, homework. Boooooriinnng.'' Miley said, a little too loud to sound sincere.

''OK, what's wrong ?'' Lilly asked concerned. ''you're acting really weird...''

''Nothing's wrong, Lilly.'' Miley sighed. She was going to take Lilly's hand, but suddenly stopped. Lilly stared at her, even more confused. Miley looked down, guilt all over her heart.

''Hey guys !'' they heard someone said. It was Kyle, a 9th grader, like them. ''So erm girls, how're things going wuth you guys? I think you're hot !'' he asked, teasing.

Lilly shrugged. ''Good... erm, thanks...'' She didn't know what to say. _We're hot ? What the..._

''Yes, thanks Kyle ! Buh bye now !'' Miley quickly said. That boy was going to screw everything up.

''Yeah come on Kyle,'' Oliver said holding by his shoulders rescuing Miley. ''There's some hot babes on the beach. Let's take a walk to paradise.''

The boys stupidly giggled. Lilly looked at them leaving, still kind of surprised by all this. She slowly turned to Miley. ''What was that all about ?''

''No idea...'' Miley lied. ''Guy's stuff. Come on, let's go to my place.''

The girls left, Lilly following a jumpy and stressed Miley, and Miley being followed by a lost Lilly.

The girls were quietly laying on Miley's bed. They could hear the noise coming from Miley's alarm clock. Tic tac, tic tac...

Something was definitly off with them. Miley didn't kiss Lilly, and Lilly didn't dare doing it because Miley seemed distant.

''Miley...?''

''mmm?''

''Are you mad at me or something ?''

Miley straightened, looking at Lilly beside her. ''Nooo ! Course not!''

''So... How come you seem to far away from me ! I mean, yesterday, it was like we couldn't be apart, and today; it's complety the opposite !''

Miley sighed. Lilly was right. She was avoiding any contact with Lilly. The truth was what happened at school had waken up some questions. She wanted to talk about that with Lilly. But could she do it without revealing everything ?

''well...'' Miley looked at Lilly. She was waiting, staring at her with concerned eyes. Miley could also see something else in these eyes. It was fear. Fear of what she was going to tell her. For a second, Miley thought to go back and not say anything, but, for their relationship to go anywhere, she had to mention this.

She took Lilly's hand, hoping it would relax her. But Lilly seemed even more worried.

''Listen... It's been two months that we're together now. And it's been great... really !'' Miley started.

''But...''

''But I... I... have doubts...''

''Doubts... about...?''

''About us, about the kind of relationship we have.''

''OK Miley, just stop being criptic and say what you mean.''

Miley sighed again. OK, I'm going to say what I mean.

''I don't want to be a ''lesbian''.''

Lilly processed the info. Miley didn't want to be a lesbian.

''Ok, Miley, I'm still confused.''

''I Love you, you know that. But I'm not sure I'm ready to be in a relationship so hard.''

''Hard because we're two girls...?''

''Yeah...''

''Miley ! Who cares ?! It's not like everybody knows. The most important thing is us. IT's us being happy. We'll tell everyone when we're ready.''

''Yeah...'

''why are you so worried about that now anyway ?''

''I don't know. It just striked me.''

''Mmm, Lilly said not convinced. ''Lesbian is just a word you know, it shouldn't define who you are...''

Lilly sat closer to Miley, waiting for a sign she was feeling better.

Miley was having a fight with herself. What Lilly had said was completely true. She shouldn't worry about anyone but her. However, it was easier to say it than actually do it...

She looked at Lilly, still waiting. She smiled slightly and gave her a kiss. Lilly wanted more, but Miley pulled out. Strangely, for the first time, she felt like kissing Lilly wasn't right. It hurt her, but not as much as seeing this beautiful girl siting on her bed, a glimmer of pain in her eyes.


	4. The fall of us ?

**Sweet Girlfriend of Mine, Chapter 4**

Lilly arrived early at school the next morning. She had to finish up her science project. It was cool to find the high school completely empty. She sat at a computer and turned it on. She looked around while waiting. It was still dark outside. She had a strange feeling. Some kind of excitement, mixing with apprehension.

Her eyes stopped on the table next to hers. Something was written on it: ''Miley Loves Lilly.''

''Oh my god!'' Lilly exclaimed. She looked for a tissue in her pocket and tried to wipe it away. If Miley found out someone knew about them, she was going to freak out. Of course, Lilly had no idea that, not even SOMEONE knew about them, but the ALL school did, and that Miley was already freaking out.

She finally erased everything.

''Hopefully, nobody will have seen that...''

She didn't really care that a person could know about them. She was actually cool with it. She was just afraid that Miley would leave her if the school was starting to look at them.

Lilly shrugged. No need to worry about it anymore. The evidence has been destroyed! She smiled to herself and started to work on her project.

''So, any idea who did it?'' Becca asked to Miley.

Oliver, Becca and Miley were at the Library. There, they were sure Lilly couldn't find them. They have never been there before, until today. Lilly would have no idea to look for them here...

''Nooo... They are so many students here! Anybody could have done it !''

''What about those who don't like you ?'' Oliver asked.

Becca and Miley stared at him.

''Come on Miley, you know you're not the popular kind of girl...''

''Yeah, I know. But thanks for reminding me...!''

''Come on guys, lunch's almost over. We should get back to class.'' Becca said, trying to ease everyone.

''What about Ashley or Amber?'' Oliver kept going.

''No... They can't be that vicious.''

''Rico?''

''No, he couldn't have attached the poster on my locker, he's too small...''

''What about Jake? You left him for Lilly.''

Miley thought for a second. Jake could be responsible, but she doubted it. He was a nice guy. He would never do something like that.

''Maybe it's someone we don't even know...'' Becca noticed.

''All I know is that we have to figure out quickly who that is, because this person has the original picture... Otherwise, this could keep going forever.''

''Hey! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning!'' Lilly exclaimed. Miley was at her locker, putting stuff in her bags.

''I was with Oliver and Becca. Just needed to work on something.''

Lilly was totally satisfied by Miley's explanation, but she didn't say anything.

''So, I gotta go to class. Do you wanna hang out after school?'' She asked casually.

''No, I can't.'' Miley answered.

Lilly was disappointed but not surprised by her girlfriend's answer. She already knew Miley would say no somehow.

''Kay... Busy?'' She asked, pretended to not be hurt by Miley's behavior.

''Yeah...'' Miley said without looking at her.

''Ok... Well, I'll see you... ?''

''Sure...'' Miley vaguely said.

Lilly stared at Miley for a while. Miley's head was buried in her locker, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her.

''Wow, I bet even Gary the geek is not that close to his locker...'' She said before leaving.

Miley got her head out and watched Lilly walking away. She sighed. _Why did she have to be this way?_

Lilly was sitting outside the school, reading a book. Her next class was in an hour.

''Hey stranger...'' She heard someone say. Miley.

''Hey.'' Lilly answered continuing reading.

''Lilly, I want to apologize for what happened earlier.'' Miley said sitting down next to her.

''Kay.'' Lilly simply said, still holding on the her book.

''Are you gonna look at me?''

''Don't know. Are YOU gonna look at me? Unless you want my book to hide your face...'' Lilly said sarcastically.

Miley sighed. ''Ok, I deserve this.''

''Yeah, you do Miley.'' Lilly said, straightened up.

''I'm really sorry.''

Lilly sighed. ''I know you are... What's going on with you?''

''Still the same thing I guess.''

''The lesbian thing?''

''Sshhh'' Miley exclaimed, looking around them, checking for any indiscreet students.

''Relax Miley, there's no one around.''

_This is what we thought in that classroom, and look what happened, Miley thought to herself. _

''So, we're good?'' Miley asked.

''Well, I think that's up to you.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean. You're the one having doubts. You're the one questioning everything we have...''

Miley didn't answer.

''I think we're good.'' she finally said. Did she mean it? She didn't know.

''Okay...'' Lilly said, but she could felt Miley's hesitation. She stood up, and put her book in her backpack. ''Come on, we have English now. We're gonna be late.''

Miley followed her inside the school. They had to walk pass their lockers. And this is when Miley saw it. There was something sticked on Lilly's locker. Even if she couldn't see exactly what it was because they were too far, she knew what was on it. Lilly and she, kissing. _So much for keeping it a secret from Lilly, Miley thought to herself_.

''What is that?'' Lilly asked pointing at her locker.

''I... I.. Don't know. But listen Lilly, I think we should take the stairs over there, because it's shorter.'' Miley said, panic stricken. She wanted to distract Lilly from seeing the picture.

''Miley, our class in on this floor... No need to take the stairs...''

Lilly kept walking to her locker, so that she could perfectly see what it was...

Miley stopped and watched the scene. What was Lilly going to do? How was she going to react? She stood still, holding her breath.


	5. Good Friend, bad girlfriend

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, chapter 5**

Lilly stayed silent for a moment, staring at the picture. Nothing was showing on her face, no affect. She just stared. Miley was watching her, worried about her reaction.

''Erm, Lilly?'' she called her. ''You're okay?''

Lilly slowly turned to her.

''yes, I'm good. It's no big deal. I mean, it's just a picture of me kissing you...'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley was stunned. She expected anything but that. Lilly was cool, no panic, no fear, no anger, no nothing!

''Just a picture? Just... a ... picture ?!'' Miley repeated, stressing every word. ''How can you not be mad about that? It's our life! It's our relationship! It was supposed to be a secret!''

''Well we would have come out eventually...'' Lilly noticed.

''Eventually! Yes! That's the word! Eventually ! Which implies a degree of uncertainty! Which implies we could have NOT said anything !''

Miley was the one who was freaking out, not Lilly.

''Miley... what's going on ?'' Lilly said, with a concerned voice. ''What's the big deal?''

''The big deal is that there is a picture of us making out, all over the high school, cellphones and who knows where else, and I don't like it! I can't believe how cool you are with that.

''I thought we talked about that...I thought you were fine with us...I thought you kind of accepted what we had. You told me that like a minute ago!'' Lilly noticed.

''Well... I... I lied !'' Miley finally let out.

Lilly stayed silent. She wasn't shocked, or even surprised. It was too predictable. However, she couldn't help but be mad. She managed to stay calm. No need to make a scandal at school especially with their situation. She just needed to cool down, before she could say something she would regret.

''We'll talk about that later.'' Lilly said a few seconds later. She walked away, passed the picture and stopped. She looked back and forth at Miley and the poster. She finally ripped it off; like Miley did the first time. She glanced a last time at her and put it in the trash can.

''Here you go, Miley !''

''Wow, Lilly seems really mad.'' Oliver said, behind Miley. He had seen what happened between the girls, but didn't intervene.

Miley didn't respond. She was mad too. She was mad at Lilly because she had thrown away the poster as a symbol of her relationship. She was mad because she had no right to be angry at Lilly because she was the one who started everything. She was mad because she couldn't handle the situation. She was mad because she had all these wrong feelings. And she was mad because, somewhere in herself, she knew it was the beginning of the end. An end that she provoked.

Miley finally walked to her class, leaving a confused Oliver.

''Aaah, girls...'' He groaned.

Miley was on her bed trying to concentrate on her math assignment, but she couldn't. She kept seeing this poster, she kept seeing Lilly throwing it away. The worst part was she didn't know why this bothered her so much. She wanted that in a way. Lilly just acted out Miley's feelings.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

''Yeah ?''

''It's Lilly.''

_Lilly? What was she doing here? _Miley stoop up and opened the door. Lilly was there, a concerned but somewhat upset look on her face. She looked like she had cool down.

''I think we should talk.'' She said. Miley let her in.

She sat on her bed, while Lilly stayed up. She didn't speak, waiting for her to start.

''The poster thing, is that why you've been all weird?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah... It was on my locker too yesterday.''

''And you didn't want to tell me... why is that? I mean, it concerned me too. We could have worked it all out.

''I didn't tell you because... Because of Jane.''

''Jane?'' Lilly shrugged. ''What does she has to do with it ?''

''I thought that if you knew people were again talking about us, spreading rumors, you couldn't handle it. I didn't want you to get hurt.''

Lilly had a small laugh.

''But I got hurt Miley. Not by the other students, or by the poster, but by you. You're the one who hurt me.''

Miley looked at Lilly. Yes, she could see Lilly's pain, even if she was trying to hide it.

''I'm sorry.'' She just whispered.

''Sorry is not enough sometimes...''

They stayed silent for a while. Lilly was next to the window, turning her back from Miley.

''The hardest part is not the fact that the school knows about us, it's not the gossiping either. The hardest part is your attitude when you learned that we were out.'' Lilly added.

''I was scared Lilly! I was scared that people would judge us! Me!''

''It's high school! You're judging every day! Since when you're worried about what others can think about you?!'' Lilly said, raising her voice.

''This is not just a stupid high school thing. It's important to me. It's who I am.'' Miley pleaded.

''Well, it seems like you don't like who you are... You're rejecting your identity. You don't want to be who you are. And by doing this, you're rejecting me too...'' Lilly said, calmer.

Miley didn't respond. She stayed silent once again.

''Miley, do you really wanna be with me?'' She heard Lilly ask.

''I want to be.'' She stopped for a second and added : ''But I can't.''

Lilly nodded. She never had imagined a couple days ago she would have this conversation with Miley. What happened to them? Everything had disintegrated so quickly. She sighed, and sat on Miley's chair.

''So, I guess that's it...'' Lilly said after a few minutes of complete silence.

''Yeah, I guess it is.''

''I can't believe it...''

Miley couldn't believe it either. But for now, it seemed the right choice.

''I just can't do that right now, Lilly. Maybe after some time.''

Lilly let out a small laugh. ''yeah, right...Just send me a note...'' She said, sarcastic.

''You know what I mean... I need time.''

''Well, take your time, but I'm not gonna wait for you. I love you to death Miley, but I don't wanna spend my time waiting for you to be ready...''

''But I love you Lilly!''

''Yes, you show me that this last couple of days...''

Miley didn't reply. Lilly was right, once again.

''I better go. I'll see you at school. Bye Miley.''

''Bye.''

Lilly left, and Miley crawled down her bed. She had mixed feeling. On one hand she was sad and hurt because she had lost Lilly, the girl she could never stop to love. But on the other hand, she felt relieved. Yes, relief was what she was feeling...like if her relationship with Lilly was a burden.

Lilly was walking down the street. So, here she was. Miley and she had once again broke up. It wasn't like the first time though (A/N: See ''Miley, Lilly and Hannah''). This was more serious, and she felt like there was no way back to their relationship. They were back to being friends.

Whose fault was it? Miley's? Hers? The poster? Yeah, the person responsible for the picture was responsible for their break up. Without her or him, Miley would have had time to process their relationship, she would have never start to question what they had, and they would have figure everything out together. Without this poster, there would still be Liley. Without this poster, Lilly would still feel happy. Without this poster, Lilly would still feel complete.

Lilly didn't know what her future with Miley will be, however, she knew something for sure. She was going to find the person who threw her life away, and make him/her pay.


	6. Figure things out

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, chapter 6**

The next morning, Miley was in High school before anyone else. She had to come early because she didn't want to see Lilly, and see as few students as possible. She entered the hall and gasped. The walls were covered with copies of the poster.

Miley's heart started beating faster. She ran across the room, ripping off every poster. But every time one was off, another was growing and replaced it. She was sweating. She couldn't breath. The students started to arrive. They laughed when they saw all these pictures on the walls, and pointed at Miley, mocking her.

Miley was feeling dizzy. This can't be happening. Her knees felt so weak. She was nauseous. The students surrounded her, still laughing at her.

Miley woke up. She was in her bed. She straightened up. She was soaked and was breathing heavily. It was just a nightmare...

Miley came downstairs for breakfast. Jackson was eating his cereals, reading the back of the box.

''So, how're you feeling?'' He asked, the mouth full of corn flakes.

''Good...''

''Miley, I'm in the same High school as you... I know what happened...'' He said putting down the box.

Miley gasped. She completely forgot about that.

''Please don't tell dad.''

''I won't !'' Jackson comforted her. ''I'm just sorry for you. But I promise you, I'll catch the person who did that to you guys, and believe me, once I did...''

''Jackson; just... don't. It's my problem.''

Jackson sighed. They stayed silent. He kept on eating his cereals while Miley was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Jackson glanced at her from time to time, like he wanted to ask her something. Miley noticed.

''What?'' She asked.

''How long this has been going on? I mean you and Lilly.''

''Two months. But it's over now.''

Jackson dropped his spoon in his bowl. ''What do you mean?''

''We broke up yesterday.''

''Wow, I'd never thought you two could ever break up...''

''What? You mean, you knew?'' Miley asked surprised.

''Well, I knew you two had feelings for each other. It was pretty obvious. I bet dad even knows about that too. Especially since that big night at the party, you know, when Lilly became Lola...'' (A/N : see Miley, Lilly, and Hannah)

Miley smiled thinking about that night.

''See, I can see love in your eyes!'' Jackson exclaimed, smiling. ''If you want my opinion, Lilly made a big mistake breaking up with you...'' He said, shaking his head.

Miley grinned and looked down.

''What?'' Jackson asked, his eyebrows raised.

''Lilly didn't break up with me. I broke up with her.''

Jackson froze, and sighed.

''Well Miley. You made a big mistake breaking up with Lilly.''

Miley sighed.

''Believe me, it's better this way. We're too young to deal with things like this. I'm not ready for that.''

''I thought you loved her...I guess I was wrong.''

''I do love her!''

''This is not what I call 'Love'. You would have never left her otherwise. Love is supposed to be stronger than people's opinion about who you are or who you're in love with. But, hey, who am I to judge you?''

He stood up and put his bowl in the sink.

''I'm taking off for school. You want a ride?''

''No, I don't start before a few hours.''

''Kay...''

He grabbed his bag and left the house. Miley watched him go, thinking.

When Lilly arrived at school that morning, Oliver was waiting for her at her locker.

''Hey, I thought you might want to get that.'' He said, handing her another poster.

Lilly sighed. _How long was it gonna last ?!_

''I'm getting really tired of this.'' She said, stuffing the picture in her locker.

''There were others on different parts of the school. Becca, Jackson and his friend are taking care of them.''

Lilly froze. _Jackson... He knew about Miley and her...?_

''Jackson? What did he say. He knows about us? Miley didn't say anything about him.''

''Yeah, well, I think he supports you guys. I mean it's his sister. And you're...you. He's cool with it. You should have seen him yesterday. He was so pissed about these posters. He was practically threatening everyone, promising to cut the head of the one responsible for that.''

''Yeah, I bet...'' Lilly smiled, thinking of Jackson running across the school, defending them. Jackson, Miley's brother, was there for them. He was totally okay with them being together. Her smile faded when she remembered Jackson didn't have any reason to support them anymore, because... there was nothing to support.

''So, how things going with Miley?'' Oliver asked.

''We broke up.'' Lilly shrugged.

''What ?!'' Oliver exclaimed. ''What happened?''

''Yeah...Long story short, this all coming out things freaked Miley out. She told me she couldn't do it, and basically, we broke up.''

''But you can't do that! I mean you're the best couple ever! You belong to each other! How can you do that to me?!''

''To you?''

''Well I look up to you guys for Becca and me! What am I gonna do without you?''

''You'll survive, don't worry!'' Lilly laughed. ''Come on boy, let's get going !''

Miley arrived late in her biology class. She had the feeling to be in a second state. She sat next to Becca. Everybody was looking at her. Again. As Hannah, she loved being the center of attention. But as Miley, this pretty much sucked.

''Miley, you're okay?'' Becca asked concerned.

''Yeah... why?''

''You look exhausted.''

''I am. I had a very bad night.''

''Because of what happened with Lilly?''

''Yeah...How do you know about that?''

''Oliver...'' Becca said with a guilty smile. ''I'm sorry, he shouldn't have told me, it's not my business.''

'No...no, it's okay.'' Miley reassured her. ''I'm sure, it's gonna be on every wall of the school pretty soon anyway.'' Miley joked.

''Yeah...I'm sorry about that.'' Becca grinned. ''People are so messed up sometimes!''

''Yeah. I just wish they could get on with their life and leave us alone!''

Oliver and Lilly were in History, waiting for the teacher to come. Oliver was turning to Lilly, talking.

''So, what are you gonna about it?''

''I have to find that person, that's for sure.''

''There's hundreds of people here, how are you gonna do that?'' Oliver asked.

''Well, these posters have to be printed out somewhere... I know the library can take care of that...''

''I'm sure Mrs Flesh wouldn't allow anyone to print something like that.''

''She doesn't necessarily know...'' Lilly mysteriously said.

''What do you mean? She controls every printing we make!'' Oliver pointed.

''She's not the only one...''

''You mean...'' Oliver started, beginning to understand where Lilly was going.

''Yes...''

''And you think...''

''Yes...''

'''But why ?''

''I think I have an idea why...''

''So, after school?''

''Yes, after school.''

''kay. Should we tell Miley?''

''Yeah. I'll take care of that.''

''Kay.''

Oliver turned back to the board, the teacher entering the class.

Lilly was pretty sure she was right about her suspect. That person had the motive. That person had the means. It was a pretty good shot. Now, this only thing left to do was taking care of it.


	7. Take a look at my suspect

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, chapter 7**

Lilly needed to find Miley.

''Hey Becca, did you see Miley?''

''Yeah... I think she went outside...But Lilly, I...'' Too late, Lilly was already flying away. Becca smiled. Maybe Lilly wanted to get Miley back and this is why she needed to see her. She hoped...

Miley was sitting on a bench, a book on her lap. She was apparently trying to figure out a problem. Lilly sat next to her.

''Hey...''

Miley looked up. ''Hey!'' she said surprised. ''What are you doing here?''

''I need to talk to you.''

Miley closed her book. It was weird to see Lilly now. Was she here because she wanted to get back with her? How was she going to tell Lilly that she hasn't changed her mind? She was uncomfortable.

Lilly however, didn't have time to be preoccupied by the awkwardness of the situation..

''I think I know who did it.''

''Did what?'' Miley shrugged. _Ok, Lilly doesn't want to talk about us. _ Miley felt somewhat disappointed.

''Miley! Where have you been all this time?!'' Lilly mocked. ''I'm talking about this all campaign promoting homosexuality in all the school. A campaign featuring us...'' she added, sarcastic.

''Oh, that.'' Miley groaned. ''How did you figure out?''

''Let's just say that considering that the library is the only place in school where you can printing posters out...''

''You mean, you think it's Mrs Flesh?!'' Miley couldn't help but laugh. ''Lilly, I don't think...''

''No Miley.'' Lilly cut her. ''Think a little more. Which student also works at the library too...?''

Miley thought for a while. Her eyes opened in disbelief after a while.

''Are you saying...?!''

Lilly nodded. ''I'm afraid so...''

''Nooo. It can't be... I mean...'' Miley was completely stunned.

''Well, we can't be a hundred percent sure till we ask... This is why Oliver and I are going to confront that person. You wanna come?''

''I sure do!'' Miley exclaimed.

''Okay. Meet us at 5pm, in front your locker.''

Miley nodded. She wanted to say more to Lilly, but she couldn't. They stared at each other for a while without knowing what to do, or what to say. Lilly just noticed how bizarre the situation was. But they had to learn to be friends again, right? She cleared her throat.

''I gotta go. I'll see you then!''

She got up and walked away.

Oliver and Lilly finally got out of their last class. They headed towards Miley's locker. She was already there, leaning casually against it. _Gosh, she's so beautiful, Lilly thought. _ But she gave herself a mental slap. _Don't think that now. Focus._

''Hey Miley,'' Oliver said.

''Hey.''

The three of them stayed still a minute, silent and uncomfortable.

''Okay,'' Lilly finally said. ''I think we should go.''

The three of them walked to the library.

There were still a few students, working on the computers, or just at some tables. Everything was silent. Considering the situation, Miley, Lilly and Oliver felt like they were really in some kind of mystery book, ready to catch a criminal.

They headed towards the main desk. Mrs Flesh was sitting there, working on her computer.

''Hello Mrs Flesh!''

''Hi. What can I do for you?'' Mrs Flesh gently asked, putting her glasses down. She froze suddenly, her look becoming more inquisitive. ''You're the girls from the poster, aren't you?''

Lilly and Miley grinned.

''I'm sorry for you girls. Teenagers can be very cruel sometimes.'' She said softly, shaking her head.

''Yeah...''

''So?'' Mrs Flesh asked.

''So, we would like to print a picture, on a poster. How can we do that?'' Lilly innocently asked.

''You would like to print a poster...'' The librarian repeated, suspicious. ''Are you up to something?''

''No! Of course not! It's for a presentation I have to make in Biology.'' Lilly lied.

''Right...'' Mrs Flesh said, not convinced. ''I just need your student ID and the picture. My assistant will take care of the rest.''

''Oh, you mean, we can't do it ourselves?'' Lilly asked.

''No. No one is allowed in the office except those who work here. You know, school regulations...''

This was a clue, a clue showing them they were in the right direction. Nobody else could enter. Nobody else but the two of them. She glanced at Miley and Oliver, who were visibly thinking the same thing.

''Oh, ok...'' Lilly sighed, acting like she was really upset. ''You see, this picture is very important. It really has to be perfect. All my grade relied on it.''

''I'm sorry. But rules are rules...''

''Do you think we could talk to your assistant to explain how it has to be?''

''I guess you could do that...Just give me a few seconds.'' Mrs Flesh said.

She got up and walked towards a door, in an opposite side of the library.

''Ok, what do we do next? We're gonna need proof...'' Miley said, once she was sure the librarian couldn't hear them.

''The machine is probably connected to a computer. I'm sure there's some kind of journal or a trace of what gets printed.'' Lilly explained.

''Maybe we should let the principal take care of that.'' Oliver suggested, chickening out. ''He's probably as upset as we all are with this. And I'm sure he's trying to catch the responsible.''

''Yeah, and I'm surprised he, or Mrs Flesh for that matter, didn't think of the library. I mean, it was pretty obvious.'' Miley noticed.

''Wait, we still don't know for sure...'' Oliver pointed.

''We won't let the principal handle that!'' Lilly said. ''What about our revenge? I lost too much out of this! I'm not going to let it go.''

Miley glanced at Lilly. Yeah, they both lost a lot. Lilly looked at her too, but they both turned away, blushing.

''So, basically, we take the evidence from the computer, and then we go to the principal...?''

''No no no: confrontation, evidence, revenge and then, principal.'' Lilly said.

''So, everything's okay. You can go explain what you want. But you do not touch anything, understand?'' Mrs Flesh strictly said.

They shook her head,

''I also need your ID, as an insurance.''.

They handed them to her, and went to the room.

Lilly, Miley and Oliver felt adrenalin running through their veins.

Lilly knocked on the door, and opened it. Here they were, facing the student. Here they were, three sleuths preparing to make their suspect spill out a confession. The assistant was working on some copies and didn't bother to turn to them.

''So, what can I do for you? Mrs Flesh told me you were worried about the quality of your presentation..''

''Yeah that's right.'' Lilly said.

''Ok, so what don't you tell me what you want?'' The assistant said, continuing to printing out copies.

''We want you to give us the picture, and we want to get a revenge, and we want to turn you over. How about that?'' Lilly asked.

The assistant stopped and looked at the wall. The only noise coming from the room was from the machine spiting out the papers. Putting down the copies he/she was holding, he/she turned around.

Miley and Oliver gasped. Lilly was right.


	8. Something we'll never have

**Sweet Girlfriend of mine, chapter 8**

Thor, Jackson's new friend, was standing in the room, surprised by the three friends' question...

''What are you talking about?'' He asked confused.

''Why did do that?'' Lilly asked.

''Why did I do what?'' He repeated, even more confused. ''Hi Miley!'' he said, suddenly recognizing her.

''Hey...'' she responded, cold.

''The poster of us... All over school...'' Lilly said.

''I didn't do that...''

''Yeah, right. You've got the motive... you've been crushing on Miley since you've been here!''

Miley gasped. _What was Lilly talking about?_

''And you're the only one to have access to the copying machine.'' Lilly added.

''That's not true...''

''Mrs Flesh doesn't count...'' Oliver said.

''I'm not talking about her...''

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver stayed silent, confused. Miley and Oliver glanced at Lilly, wondering what to do...

''I...erm, let's just say, that I kinda like someone... ''

Lilly was going to repeat that they knew it was Miley, but Thor made her stopped.

''And no, it's not Miley. I mean, come on, it's Jackson's sister! I'm not that stupid!'' He exclaimed with a dorky laugh. ''He would kill me!''

''So who it is?'' Miley asked, relieved it wasn't her.

''It's a girl who needed to use the machine. She asked me to help her one day, but I told I couldn't let her in. But she was so beautiful...I thought, maybe if I helped her sneaking in, she could maybe like me...''

''Boys'' Miley sighed.

''I guess she'll be here in a few minutes. She's coming every night these last few days.''

''How can we be sure you're not lying.'' Lilly frowned.

''You can check on the computer. She entered her ID and alln everytime she came. And I bet you can even see what she printed out. Not a lot persons know that, even if you throw away your files, you can still find them...'' Thor proudly explained.

Lilly went to the computer. ''What's her name?''

''erm, I don't know...'' Thor confessed, blushing.

''How come you like her and you don't know her name!'' Oliver exclaimed.

''I was too shy to ask her...I barely even talked to her while she was there. I always found something to do and left her alone...''

''Wow, I don't know how you could even think you could get the girl.'' Oliver mocked.

''Ok, Thor, I need you to do that for me, I don't know how to use it.'' They heard Lilly say.

''Oh yeah, sure,'' he quickly said.

He entered some information in the computer, selected a few things.

''Here you go,'' he said, while a window appeared on the screen. ''It's an historic of all the entries. These numbers are the student Ids. OK, now, the girl I'm talking about is... there. Her first time here was Monday.''

''45845'' Lilly read. ''Do you know who that is?'' She asked to Miley and Oliver.

''Nope,'' Miley said.

''I think I do...'' Oliver slowly replied.

''Hey Thor, I...'' They heard a girl say, but she froze.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Thor turned around.

''Oh my god!'' Miley let out.

Lilly gasped. ''What are you doing here?!'' she asked.

''I told you, she's the girl!'' Thor exclaimed.

''Are you sure? I mean...'' Miley started. She was completely stunned.

''45845.'' He said lovingly. ''That's her. I'm positive.''

''Yeah, that's her.'' Oliver said quietly.

Lilly and Miley looked at him. Poor Oliver.

''Becca, how... why...?'' He asked.

Becca was stunned. She didn't expect a committee to welcome her.

''I... Erm... I...'' She babbled. She couldn't find her words.

They stayed silent for a while.

''Wow, that's uncomfortable,'' Thor said.

Lilly shrugged.

''So Becca, what's gotten into you?''

''I was...upset. I mean, Oliver wouldn't stop looking up to you, always saying 'look at Lilly and Miley how happy they are' or 'look at what they're doing right now' or 'maybe we should do like Miley and Lilly'...I just wanted one thing. I wanted it to stop and finally have a relationship, just the two of us, Oliver.'' Becca was shaking. Oliver was confused.

''When I saw you in that room, I totally lost it. Oliver and I will never be as close as you are guys. What you told each other, it was so... real, so beautiful.''

Lilly and Miley exchanged a look. What they said that day seemed like it was a thousand years ago...

''There is no rational explanation for what I did.'' Becca continued. ''I just took the picture, and... I guess I thought about Jane...maybe if I did the same thing.''

''So you thought that by destroying our lives, by breaking us up...'' Lilly started.

''...I didn't want you to break up at first.'' Becca cut her. ''I couldn't even iamgine it. It seemed impossible! But then, I saw how Miley was reacting, and that your relationship was in danger. So, I thought that I could go for the gold. Thus, I kept putting posters everywhere till one of you burned out...''

''I can't believe you did that.'' Oliver whispered.

''We were supposed to be friends...'' Miley added.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' Becca said, looking down.

They stayed silent, everyone looking at Becca who wanted to disappear. Lilly was too stunned to say something. She would have never thought Becca could do such a thing.

''So, where do we go from here?'' Miley asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Lilly and Miley watched Oliver and Becca leaving for the Principal's office. Lilly wouldn't handle it. Maybe Becca deserved more than a meeting with the principal, but the thought of what Oliver was going through stopped her in planning anything against Becca.

''I hope Oliver will be ok...'' Miley sighed.

''It's gonna take some time...I still can't believe it! Becca...''

''Yeah I know. It's strange. You think you know someone, but one day, they completely show a different side, leaving you wondering who this person you had in front of you all this time really was...''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Lilly let out.

Lilly and Miley glanced at each other.

''So, how're you feeling now that everything's over?'' Lilly asked.

''I don't know... the same I guess. I mean, nothing has changed...''

''Yeah...Maybe we could try to be friends now?''

''Like before?''

''Well, we could try... I don't want you out of my life, Miley. Right now, I'd take anything from you...'' Lilly confessed.

Miley smiled. ''Kay. One step at a time...'' Miley softly said. And maybe one step towards a new beginning... some day. ''So you wanna hang out at the beach?'' She asked.

Lilly smiled. Miley in a bathsuit. Yeah, that was fine for her... for now at least!


	9. Back to normal or not

**Sweet girlfriend of mine, chapter 9**

A week had passed since Becca had been sent to the principal. She got expelled for a few days and had to make a public apology. Oliver and she had broken up. Neither of Miley, Lilly or Oliver had talk to her since she came back, and they didn't plan doing it soon.

Things gradually went back to normal. The students had almost forgotten about everything. Miley and Lilly could have a private life again. Best of all, anyone at school didn't seem to care about their sexuality. Everybody seemed to accept the girls could be in love with each other. However, Miley and Lilly had made it clear they were not a couple anymore.

Lilly had given up her idea of revenge, like Oliver asked her. He was feeling bad enough already, she didn't want to make it worst. Oliver blamed himself for everything, even though the girls kept telling he didn't have anything to do with it.

The outcome was consequent though. Three friendships and two couples had been destroyed.

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were in English that Wednesday. The teacher was going on and on and on about the book they had to read.

Miley's head was resting on her hand. She was looking at Lilly, a few rows ahead. She felt something in her stomach. This was a sensation she used to know. This was a sensation she loved and that she missed.

What was this feeling Miley had? Was it desire? Yeah, Miley wanted Lilly. _Why now? I thought this is what you wanted, you idiot. You told Lilly you couldn't be with her. Maybe you can't, but you desperately want it. I love love love love love that girl. How can I not love her? She's so perfect. I wish I could kiss her right now...Are you kidding me? No, you don't want to kiss her. It's not right. She will just be your best friend. Just get over her._

''Miley, what do you think about it?'' She heard the teacher ask.

Oops, she hadn't listened to anything of what the teacher said before...

''I, erm.''

She saw Lilly discretely pointed at the cover of Hamlet. Then, she signed some kind of hat on her head, and mimed like she was stabbing herself, and died. Death, Hamlet, the book...who died in Hamlet? Who's wearing a hat in the book? Oooh, right !

''About Hamlet killing the King, his stepfather? I think that it reflects how...'' and she answered the question.

''Good Miley.'' The teacher said with a smile. ''Good critical thinking. Anyone else?'' The teacher asked.

Miley looked at Lilly, smiling at her. ''Thank you,'' she whispered.

Yeah, they were definitely friends again. But will it be enough...?

Lilly was back to her house. She had a very good day with Miley. They really connected, and she felt like something was changing. She even could have sworn Miley flirted with her at lunch. She kept on picking in her French fries, sitting real close to her. They had small talks, laughing, sharing a special complicity. Maybe it was nothing, but Lilly liked to think it meant something.

Lilly laid on her couch, trying to empty her mind. She couldn't let herself be that way, especially if she was wrong. But she couldn't made the butterflies in her stomach disappear.

Someone knocked on the door.

''Miley...?'' Lilly jumped straightening up. The person knocked again. Lilly stood up and walked towards the door. Maybe Miley was here to alk about them. Maybe she was feeling the same way. Maybe she wanted to get back with her. Maybe...

She opened the door with a huge smile, expecting to see this tall brunette in front of her eyes, but she froze. A man was standing in front of her. A man that she used to know. A man from her past.

''Dad...'' Lilly whispered.

To be continued

**Author's note :** the second part of this story will be the one called ''Sweet dad of mine.''

I had a hard time to find who I was going to make responsible for the posters. Honestly, I thought of it while I was writing...So, guys, I couldn't really help you with your guess, or when you asked me who that was... I didn't even know myself !

Anyway, I hope you're not disappointed by the end!


End file.
